


Songbird

by ABirdWhoSquawks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashback, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWhoSquawks/pseuds/ABirdWhoSquawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can sing!" A confused and frustrated Pearl contemplates Rose's new relationship with Greg Universe. - Little one-shot based on the events of "Story for Steven" and a conversation with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

Pearl was not happy.

“Ughh!” She groaned in frustration as she paced back and forth in her room, her normally analytical and objective mind clouded with confusion. “What on earth does she see in this human?” She punctuated this with a stomp. “It's not like they haven't been here for millennia! What makes this one so special?”

Under usual circumstances, Pearl was adept at understanding others' behavior. Every action and decision had causes that every individual reacted to in a way specific to their personality. Pearl could intuitively trace this process. It made _sense._ To her, this _didn't._

She knew that someday this human would grow old and die, and eventually everything would be back to normal. Why Rose would put herself through that heartbreak is what Pearl couldn't rationalize.

“She's heard musicians before, and his poetry isn't even that good! It's awkward at best!” The song that he had shared with them that evening came back to her. Guitar in hand, he had invited Rose down to the beach to serenade her. Rose loved it.

Pearl thought it was underwhelming.

“ _Maybe_ doesn't even rhyme with _lady!”_ she huffed. “And for that matter, neither do _space_ and _fate._ The form certainly wasn't anything special, and the chord progression was positively cliché . Even then, the performance was full of errors! _I_ can sing better than him!”

Taking in a deep breath, she began, using the same song that he had sung. It started slowly and softly, a deceptively simple melody.

“I know that I've only just met you

but it feels like I've known you forever

It's just a feeling I get from you

Every time we're together”

Pearl could feel the words, simple but sincere, rise up with her voice to the walls of her room. She wandered slowly around as she continued singing, gradually increasing in volume. Slowly, she ceased to think of her critiques of the piece, and instead found herself absorbed in the song, even beginning to dance. As she moved, she grew steadily louder, moving through verses and choruses until by the end she sang as loud as she was able.

“And still I thank my lucky stars

That we've ended up right where we are

You know a little luck

And a little love--”

She froze. Her voice still reverberating through the cavern, she finished the final line softly, barely above a whisper.

“--can go far.”


End file.
